Chase for Keita! For Money or Love! (A QCFP Story)
by DragonLord1975
Summary: Keita has not seen Ako, Riko, Miharu, Yuuzuki and even Mikazuki for 2 straight days. Then, upon reaching Ikebukuro Station, Keita realized all the girls talked to Konata after Comiket and wanted a contest, leading up to the game. If Keita survives, he wins money all to himself. If he gets caught, whoever caught him spends the whole day with him. THE CHASE IS ON!
1. The Chase is On

KISS X SIS © Ditama Bow/Kodansha/Studio Feel

LUCKY STAR © Kagami Yoshimizu/Kadokawa Shoten/Kyoto Animation/Lucky Paradise

After a tumultuous Comiket, things have been relatively quiet. Keita was walking around town and saw a girl wearing casual clothes and sported long purple twintails. Keita immediately recognized who it is.

"Kagami?" Keita called out. "Kagami! Over here!"

Sure enough, it was Kagami Hiiragi. She immediately looked over her shoulder and saw Keita walk up to her. She smiled, bowed her head and greeted him.

"Hey, Keita," Kagami smiled. "It's been awhile since Comiket, huh?"

"Yeah, it was," Keita laughed, considering the riot that ensued after the Chaos Tournament. "I doubt any of us can recover after that."

"I guess," Kagami added. "That's currently gaining over 5 million views on QCFP and Twitch right now."

"That Konata REALLY knows how to push my buttons," Keita grumbled. "I almost didn't get out of Ariake alive!"

"Oh, speaking of Konata, she asked me to give you this," Kagami said, as she messaged Keita on his smartphone a message from Konata.

[=ω=.] Greetings, Kei-chan.

Keita instantly recognized that icon, groaning with discomfort. "Of course...it's Konata."

[=ω=.] I've got something cooking up in Toshima's Ikebukuro District.

[=ω=.] If you're looking for Ako-nee, Riko-nee, Mika-chan, Kiryuu-chan and Miharu-chan, they won't be at school.

"NOT AT SCHOOL?!" Keita exclaimed.

[=ω=.] Also, Ako-nee and Riko-nee won't be at your home either. Your parents granted me permission.

[=ω=.] It's all part of my top secret experiment. In 2 days, come to Ikebukuro Station at noon. All will be explained.

[=ω=.] Until then, L8RZ, Kei-chan. =ωv.

Keita was feeling anger and depression from Konata's text. "What are you planning, Konata?!" Keita thought.

"Just relax, Keita," Kagami said, showing concern to Keita. "You'll see them again. I promise you."

Keita was so lost in many emotions trying to find the right emotion, then he cried on Kagami's shoulder, slightly freaking her out.

"You'll be OK, Keita," Kagami added. "I'm sure Kona-chan got something planned. However, this time I'm not part of it (thank goodness), but she'll let you know."

"Thank you, Kagami," Keita bowed to her in gratitude. "I'm sorry if I acted on you."

"Well, you were a quivering mess, so I had to react normally," Kagami replied in a tsundere manner. "Just think positive and you'll see those girls again."

"Right! Once again, thank you, Kagami!" Keita replied as he headed home. Kagami looked at Keita's direction, slightly smiling.

"You know deep down, he's a genuine guy," Kagami thought. "Still, he's got a lot of growing up to do. Looks like I'd better check in."

Kagami begins to text Konata about her latest encounter with Keita.

[5o_o2] I ran into Keita. He got the message. All systems go.

[=ω=.] Nice work, Kagamin! I'll be ready for him!

[5o_o2] Yeah yeah. TTYL Kona-chan.

The next day, Keita was at school with only his close buddy Toda Edogawa nearby as well as his classmates, some of whom are friends of Miharu.

"So I heard that Mikuni's involved with Kiryuu-sensei, Ako-sempai and Riko-sempai, am I right, Keita?" Toda asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Keita replied. "Apparently, Konata Izumi isn't done playing games with us, so she's borrowing them for something. I'm supposed to be there at noon tomorrow."

"You'll see Miharu again, Keita," said one of her friends. "Your relationship can stand this test of time."

"Besides, that was one intense battle at Comiket," Toda added. "Personally, I'd love to see Ako-sempai and Riko-sempai one on one!"

"I bet you do..." Keita growled, as he began to take out his textbook drowning out the classroom.

Returning back home, Keita walks in and sees his parents.

"Welcome home, Keita," his mom said. "Have a nice day at school?"

"Basically, yeah," Keita sighed. "It has gotten boring without my sisters, Yuuzuki-sensei and Mikuni."

"Chillax, son," his dad chimed in. "Turn that frown upside-down. Besides, we got company...and she's even hotter than Mikuni."

Keita looks at the couch and sees a girl in glasses with pink hair, a round butt and big breasts. When he saw her, he immediately went into panic mode.

"MIYUKI TAKARA?!" Keita shouted in complete shock.

"Oh, you know her?" Keita's mom asked. "How well do you know her?"

"Only that she's friends with that game geek Konata Izumi!" Keita retorted.

"We meet again, Keita-san," Miyuki said, clearing her throat. "I take it Kagami delivered Kona-chan's message to you."

"Yeah, where is that maniac otaku?!" Keita interrogated Miyuki.

"I said CHILL!" Keita's dad said, knocking Keita on the head.

After the madness died down, Keita went up to his room with Miyuki following him.

"Now remember, son," Keita's dad said, "go easy on her. Ako and Riko might not be here, but you have to show restraint."

"Keita will do just fine, mister," Keita's mom said, pulling her husband by the ear towards their bedroom. "I'm keeping my eyes on you."

Miyuki closes the door behind her as Keita looks a little nervous, having another girl with big breasts in his room besides Yuuzuki and Miharu.

"Now that we're finally alone, Keita-san, we can get started," smiled Miyuki.

Keita was unsure of reacting when Miyuki came walking toward him and motioning him towards his desk.

"You want it on the desk?" Keita asked.

"Of course," Miyuki replied politely. "I have to lay the plans out for you so you can see."

Then, Miyuki unrolls a map of Ikebukuro in front of Keita. Hidden in that roll are papers showing diagrams of special devices. Keita was relieved that Miyuki didn't want to have sex with him, but also curious.

"This is a map of Ikebukuro," Miyuki pointed out to Keita. "Also displayed are blueprints for various devices which are utilized in the project you are about to participate."

"Devices?" asked Keita. "Why would I need devices for? What's Konata got planned for me?!"

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge any information at this time, Keita-san," Miyuki explained further. "All I can provide are the information that you see before you. Take your time to look over everything because you will need it for tomorrow."

Miyuki bowed to Keita as she casually headed for the door. In a panic, Keita grabs Miyuki's hands and was looking at her almost in relief. Miyuki looked a little confused.

"Thank you, Miyuki," Keita said emphatically. "You're a lifesaver! Thank you!"

"Uh, you're welcome, Keita-san," Miyuki replied, unsure of what to make of Keita's emotions. Keita realized what he was doing and let go, bowing to Miyuki. Miyuki just laughed a bit and bowed back, walking out the door. Before she left, she turned back towards Keita.

"Kona-chan will contact you with information tomorrow and during your game," she said. "Good luck, Keita-san."

As Miyuki closed his door and headed out of his house, Keita had to look over the map and blueprints Miyuki left for him to study.

"What does that crazy otaku have in store for me?" Keita mumbled. "Why involve Ako-nee, Riko-nee, Yuuzuki-sensei, Mikazuki and Mikuni? What's going on?" All he can do now is study the map and the blueprints and rest for tomorrow's activities.

The next day, Keita is walking through the JR side of Ikebukuro Station looking for Ako and Riko. Heading downstairs, he spots part of the floor painted like out of a board game.

"I wonder if that's what Konata had in store for me," Keita thought, as he inched closer. When he got downstairs and near the painted floor, he heard two familiar voices.

"KEI-CHAN!"

"KEITA!"

Keita looked around and saw Ako and Riko waving to him from inside a makeshift jail. The jail cell is built on a moving platform. Keita wondered why Ako and Riko are in jail and the reason part of Ikebukuro is painted like a board game. Then, he sees an all-too familiar face: a face with long blue hair and a mole on her left cheek.

"KONATA!" Keita shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?!"

"I'm glad you made it, Kei-chan," Konata smiled, oblivious to Keita's rage. "You're just in time. Take your spot over there where it says FINISH."

Keita, unsure of what to do, stomped to the finish line and waited for what Konata had planned.

"This is a game I call CHA$E FOR KEITA," Konata explained. The news hit Keita like a ton of bricks.

"Why are you basing this game around me?!" Keita demanded.

"After Comiket, the girls talked to me," Konata explained. "They wanted to finally settle the score of who wishes to be alone with you."

"That figures…" Keita grumbled, knowing how well the girls thought.

"I didn't have any ideas," Konata continued, "but it was Kagamin who came up with an idea."

Konata explained to Keita there was a game show called "Run For Money Tosochu" which had an American version called "CHA$E". After seeing it, Konata reconnected with the girls and proposed the game, which led to this challenge.

"So if any of these girls tag you, you do whatever she says for the rest of the day, Kei-chan," Konata added.

"You REALLY love making things difficult for me, do you, Konata?" Keita mumbled.

"But there's an upside for you, too," Konata said, showing Keita an envelope. "Inside this envelope is a check for ¥100,000."

"¥100,000?!" Keita shouted in excitement.

"To win that money, just survive the Chase for an hour," explained Konata. "Once the Chase begins, I'll give you details on where to go to avoid the Hunters."

"With this money, I might get an athletic scholarship at Todai," Keita thought. Then, he agreed to play Konata's crazy game. "OK, geek girl. I'm in!"

"OK, Kei-chan," Konata smiled. "Let's get DOWN-RIGHT-FIERCE!"

Konata motions the Hadouken and Keita realized the entire game is part of Konata's QCFP broadcast. Still, Keita hopes to win that money for a scholarship and to avoid any traps the girls set for him.


	2. 0:00-10:00

Konata hands Keita a big coin to put in his pocket and then a large customized electronic die.

"This is a special d6 with electronic switches on each face," Konata explained. "Ako and Riko are locked behind bars. This d6 is the key to release them."

"Release them?" Keita said, sweating slightly.

"Once released, they'll be after you," Konata said, leaving Keita mortified. "Each roll of the d6 advances the jail that many number of spaces. Before each roll, I have to switch off the number you rolled. If you roll a number that was switched off, the doors will open and you have but a minute headstart."

"A MINUTE?!" Keita shouted. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"But, there are good points to this game," Konata explained further. "The coin I gave you buys you a second chance if you mess up."

"That's reassuring," thought Keita.

"Also, if the jail crosses the finish line where you are, you win a free Deflector," Konata added and shown Keita a device that resembled a Neuralizer from _Men In Black_. "With this Deflector," Konata continued, "you can send a Hunter in the opposite direction."

Keita then remembered the blueprints Miyuki shown him the night before. Now knowing there are weapons and items he can use in the Chase, Keita now feels ready to take the challenge head-on.

"If you fail, you'll have to solve a puzzle to get your Deflector," Konata added.

Keita's joy turned to pain knowing that if he screws up, he has to solve puzzles to get those items.

"I'll be directing traffic along the way, so pay attention," Konata said, showing Keita her smartphone. "You'll receive clues on where to go for Safe Zones and items. Once an item is used, it cannot be used again."

Konata then stood back and motioned for Keita to roll the die and begin the game.

Keita threw the die at the jail and got a 5. The jail moved 5 spaces towards Keita. Ako and Riko anticipated catching Keita before he can start the game. Konata retrieved the giant die and switched off the side marked 5 and returned it to Keita.

"OK, I cannot roll a 5," Keita thought. "If I do, I'l get caught."

Keita threw the die again and this time the result is a 6. Ako and Riko's cell moved 6 spaces towards Keita. With the jail closer to Keita, he began to panic. Konata grabbed the die and shut off the 6 side and handed it to him.

"Another 5 or 6 and the jail opens, so be careful," Konata warned.

Keita threw the die in what might be his last roll. When the die came up 4 and the jail moved straight toward the finish line, there was the sound of a bell, like a telephone ringing, which spooked Keita.

"Kei-chan, we're here!" Ako said, but when she tried to open the doors, they remained locked. Ako kept pounding on the bars while Riko looked slightly disturbed.

"Hey, what gives?!" Riko complained. "Why didn't the doors open?!"

"Kei-chan didn't roll any bad numbers, remember?" Konata smiled, walking by the twins.

"I did, didn't I?" Keita thought, realizing he had no mistakes in the dice game.

"Congratulations, Kei-chan," Konata said, walking towards Keita. "Here's your Deflector. This jail will open in 5 minutes. I suggest you get going immediately."

"Right!" Keita said, grabbing his Deflector and headed further down the station, planning to hide.

Just as Keita headed out of the twins' eyesight, they got impatient and knocked out the doors.

"We're coming, Kei-chan!" Ako said. But just as she stepped out of the cell, Ako got an electric shock, almost knocking her out. Riko was upset with the latest development.

"What's going on here, Konata?!" Riko shouted. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Rules are rules," Konata chimed. "I figured you two wouldn't play fair, so I made sure you adhere to the rules of my game. Any more violations and you are disqualified."

"DISQUALIFIED?!" yelled Riko. "I OUGHTA SMASH YOU RIGHT NOW! NOTHING KEEPS KEITA FROM US!"

"Riko...don't..." Ako barely spoke, regaining consciousness from her sudden shock.

"Ako, don't tell me you're gonna let that shrimp tell US what to do!" Riko demanded.

"It was my fault," Ako responded. "It was when we first met Miharu-chan and got impatient."

"Yeah, I remember," Riko said. "But that was Miharu. What's that got to do with this?!"

"We've been viewed as impulsive, controlling and spoiled because of our love for Kei-chan," Ako explained. "I don't want everyone to think we bend the rules to our favor like we done to Kiryuu-sensei."

Riko then agreed to what Ako was saying, as both of them did portray the image of the clingy spoiled sisters that stoop to getting what they want, regardless of whoever gets in their way. Hoping to improve their public image, Riko angrily bows her head.

"OK, pipsqueak, you win..." Riko cried.

"Don't worry, girls. After 5 minutes, you're on your way," Konata said holding a stopwatch.

Meanwhile, Keita is running all around Ikebukuro trying to find a place to hide once Ako and Riko are released from jail. Heading down near the Seibu line, Keita gets a call from Konata.

[=ω=.] Your 5 minutes are up. The Crimson Twins are on the move.

"Crap!" Keita said nervously. "Ako-nee and Riko-nee are loose!" Then, he gets another text from Konata.

[=ω=.] Your first Safe Zone is in the Metropolitan Plaza. Head toward it and take caution.

Keita continued to look around for any sign of Ako and Riko and headed toward the Metropolitan Plaza. Ako was still reeling from Konata's surprise electric shock trap with Riko doing her best to help her.

"I swear I'm gonna kick Konata's ass for this!" Riko grumbled.

"Looks are decieving, Riko," Ako said quietly. "Despite being an otaku like Kiryuu-sensei, she's very strong. She got blacklisted from a Tournament for being too strong."

"Whatever," Riko replied.

Keita managed to make it to the Metropolitan Plaza. While looking around, he sees a giant gashapon machine.

"What's a gashapon doing here?" Keita thought. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"SUMINOE-KUN!"

Keita looked up and he saw his current girlfriend Miharu Mikuni standing on top of a platform, looking slightly nervous but happy to see him. Then, Keita also sees another girl who looks like Miharu standing next to the real Miharu.

"Mikuni? And Mikuni?!" Keita said, looking confused. "Which one's the real you, Mikuni?!" Before the two Miharus can reply, Keita gets a reply from Konata.

[=ω=.] There's a monitor below the gashapon machine. Turn it on. I'll relay your instructions.

Keita sees a TV monitor and switches it on. The monitor shows the QCFP logo and Konata on screen.

"Congratulations on reaching Safe Zone No. 1, Kei-chan," Konata said. "On that gashapon machine to your right is Miharu Mikuni. On the left is Anri Sonohara, a personal friend of Miharu's."

"So, THAT explains it…" Keita said, rolling his eyes.

"Anri knows the ins and outs of Ikebukuro," Konata explained in detail. "To receive her, you have to win her."

Konata motions to Keita, and he sees 6 giant coins to his side. Anri and Miharu's platforms each have 3 large light bulbs on their side.

"Each coin you insert turns on a light," continued Konata. "When all 3 lights are on, the platform drops. If Anri drops, she'll come to you and guide you to your next device. If Miharu drops, you have a minute to escape."

Keita takes one of the 6 coins and inserts it into the slot. The first bulb lights up on Anri's side. The second coin is inserted, and the second of Anri's lights is turned on.

"One more light and I get Anri," Keita said. He inserts a third coin in the slot, but a bulb lights up on Miharu's side instead.

Keita inserts a fourth coin. As soon as the third light turned on, a trapdoor opens underneath Anri as she goes through the machine and out the chute, ready to greet Keita.

"Congratulations, Suminoe-kun," Anri said, bowing to Keita. "I'll be your guide to Ikebukuro."

Keita is unsure of what to make of Anri, considering her physical and mental similarities to Miharu.

"If you can focus on the task and not on my figure," Anri pointed out, "I'll guide you to your first puzzle."

Keita snapped out of his trance and followed Anri out of the Metropolitan Plaza, leaving Miharu stranded and frantically wanting to go.

"Miharu," Konata said through the monitor. "You know you got 5 minutes before I release you."

"I KNOW the rules, Konata!" Miharu replied angrily. "Waiting for Suminoe-kun for too long got me acting up again! I NEED TO GO PEE!"

"There's a side door on your side of the gashapon machine," Konata pointed out. "Enter it and there's your bathroom."

"THANK YOU!" Miharu said hastily as she opens a secret door leading to a restroom.

"That girl springs out more leaks than a Blastoise's Hydro Cannon," Konata groaned.


	3. 10:00-20:00

Keita was walking around Ikebukuro with Anri leading the way, heading out of the Metropolitan Plaza.

"Inside the lobby of Hotel Metropolitan is your next device," Anri said to Keita. "Solve the puzzle and claim it."

"OK," Keita replied. "Thanks, Anri."

Just as Keita and Anri were walking into the hotel, Riko was just coming out of a crowd and managed to get a glimpse of Keita heading inside.

"Keita...and Miharu?" Riko wondered. "Is the game over?"

Anri brings Keita to a kiosk where it said "Invisibility Glasses" on the sign. On the kiosk, Keita sees a locked box with a 3-digit code and a note from Konata.

"Congratulations, Keita. =ω=." Konata's note said. "Solve this puzzle and you'll receive your Invisibility Glasses."

Keita also read the bottom of Konata's note detailing hints on the answer.

"Take the year that the Meiji Era began," Keita read, "then subtract the year that the Tokugawa Era began. Finally, add the number of fighters from the original Street Fighter video game."

"You REALLY love making things difficult for me, you crazy otaku!" Keita growled.

While Keita was working on the lock puzzle, Riko came barging into the hotel lobby. Keita saw Riko and was ready to use his Deflector, but Anri was walking towards her.

"Step aside, Miharu!" Riko demanded. "I'm warnin' ya! Keita's mine!"

"I'm not Miharu," Anri said with a scowl.

"Don't lie to me, Miharu!" Riko said back to Anri. "I know those big boobs anywhere! Now step aside or I'll be forced to get rough!"

Riko stepped closer trying to get to Keita, but Anri kept standing in her way. Getting frustrated, Riko slapped Anri and began to attack her. Keita was still preoccupied with the puzzle to try and help Anri, but this impromptu fight bought him time.

Just then, Miharu came into the hotel lobby and saw Keita with the puzzle and Riko bullying Anri.

"Riko-sempai! What are you doing?!" Miharu called out.

"MIHARU?!" Riko said, hearing her name. "If that's you, then who's this?!"

"Your WORST nightmare…" Anri snarled, pulling out Saika and slashed Riko on the face. This caused Riko to run out of the hotel screaming with Anri in hot pursuit.

"HELP! AKO!" Riko cried out running. "SAVE ME!"

"Why does EVERYONE confuse me with Anri-chan?" Miharu said, shaking her head.

While Miharu was watching Anri add Riko to her victims, Keita finally unlocked the puzzle to earn his Invisibility Glasses.

"Finally!" Keita said emphatically. "Got my shades! Now I'm gone!"

The combination to the lock was 277. The Meiji Era began in 1868 minus 1603, the year the Tokugawa Era began equaled 265, plus 12 characters from the original Street Fighter video game added up to 277.

Just as Keita got his Invisibilty Glasses, he sees Miharu coming right at him. Before he used his Deflector, Miharu fell first on her face.

"Sorry, Mikuni," Keita said, bowing to her. "This is still a game, but I'm sorry."

Keita headed off out of the hotel and back on the street. Ako came out of the crowd the same way Riko did and spotted Keita head on.

"Found you, Kei-chan!" Ako squealed with joy. "You're all mine!"

"Sorry, Ako-nee," Keita replied and used his Deflector. Upon using it, Ako walked in the other direction, grumbling that she got turned away. Keita got another phone call from Konata.

"Congratulations, Kei-chan," Konata said. "You now have Invisibility Glasses. Upon wearing them, you have 3 minutes of invisibility protection from the Hunters."

"Cool!" Keita cheered. "I love these spy gadgets!"

"However," Konata warned, "you cannot take off your Glasses during the 3 minute timeline. If you do, the Glasses will be used up and the Hunters can spot you."

"Now she tells me…" Keita grumbles.

"Anyway, Kei-chan," continued Konata, "You're wanted in the next Safe Zone at Nishi Guchi Park. Your next challenge awaits you."

Miharu came to and headed out the hotel to find that Keita was long gone and had to search through the crowd again. She saw Ako who was Deflected earlier.

"Hey, Ako-sempai," Miharu said shyly.

"Hey, Miharu-chan," Ako said dejectedly. "Kei-chan used that Deflector on me."

"I came close to Suminoe-kun," Miharu added, "but I tripped and fell."

"Where's Riko?" Ako asked.

"Running around Ikebukuro trying to avoid getting sliced in two," Miharu sighed.

"Riko must've saw Anri-chan with Kei-chan and thought it was you," Ako deduced.

"Yeah," Miharu said slightly blushing. "Anri and I are quite a pair."

"I'll say," Ako laughed. Then, both she and Miharu laughed together. After having their laugh, they calmed down.

"I'll try to save Riko," Ako stated.

"And I'll calm down Anri-chan," Miharu added.

For now, Ako and Miharu put off hunting down Keita to try to rescue Riko from a pissed-off Anri Sonohara. Meanwhile, Keita made it to Nishi Guchi Park to see 5 automatic dice tumblers and Mikazuki Kiryuu in her underwear standing by.

"Keita-sempai!" Mikazuki cheered, leaping in the air toward Keita. Just as Keita was about to be caught, in stepped Tsukasa Hiiragi to intercept Mikazuki's attempted midair glomp.

"No fair…" Mikazuki whined. "Keita-sempai was mine…"

"Rules are rules," Tsukasa told Mikazuki. "And please put your clothes on! You're out in public, for Buddha's sake!"

Tsukasa threw Mikazuki's uniform at her and she put it on reluctantly.

"Are these things part of the challenge?" Keita asked Tsukasa.

"Yes, Keita," Tsukasa replied. "You and Mikazuki are gonna play a special game of Yahtzee Poker."

"Yahtzee Poker?" Keita and Mikazuki asked.

"Kona-chan handed me the rules," Tsukasa said. "I'll explain everything. Each player has 3 rolls to try to make the best hand possible. The rankings from lowest to highest are:"

PAIR

TWO PAIR

THREE OF A KIND

SMALL STRAIGHT

FULL HOUSE

LARGE STRAIGHT

FOUR OF A KIND

YAHTZEE!

"After the first roll," continued Tsukasa, "you can hit the buttons lighting up the tumbler, freezing your roll, if you think you have a great hand. After the third roll, whatever dice are rolled is your final hand."

Tsukasa hands both Keita and Mikazuki remotes for the dice tumblers and has a white board with a scoresheet made out like a bowling frame.

"This game is 5 frames," Tsukasa said. "Best 3 out of 5 wins."

"So we're playing Yahtzee?" Keita whispered. "That figures…"

"Keita, if you win," Tsukasa added, "you will receive a Sonic Stunner."

Tsukasa shows Keita a device that looks like a black air horn can.

"However, if Mikazuki wins," Tsukasa continued, "you have but a minute to escape, and you have to solve another puzzle to retrieve the Sonic Stunner."

"Great…" Keita groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, Keita-sempai," Mikazuki said, pulling up the back of her skirt and standing in front of Keita. "It'll be fun for the two of us."

"If you don't mind," Tsukasa said, pulling Mikazuki to the other side, "It's time to play! Keita has the first roll since he's the Runner."


	4. 20:00-25:00

The 5 dice tumblers began to move as Keita was watching, hoping to get a good opening hand. Keita hits his remote button and the tumblers shown 2-2-4-5-6.

"A Large Straight would do," Keita thought, "but the odds are impossible. I'll play it safe for now."

Keita hits two buttons on the tumblers carrying 2s and the tumblers start again. Keita hits the remote again and the remaining tumblers show 2-4-6.

"Another 2!" Keita shouted in his head. "Two more of those and I get a Yahtzee!"

Keita hits a third tumbler button showing a 2 as the last remaining tumblers restarted.

Keita hits his remote and the tumblers show 1-5.

"Keita's score is 3 of a Kind!" Tsukasa said. She writes "3K +5" on her whiteboard. "Mikazuki is up!"

The tumblers that Keita locked are now unlocked as Mikazuki watches them, hoping to beat Keita's 3 of a Kind. Mikazuki hits her remote and the tumblers stop at 2-3-4-4-6.

"Love is worth taking a risk," Mikazuki said. "I'm going for it, Keita-sempai!"

Mikazuki hits the buttons containing a 2, a 3, a 4 and a 6, planning to get a 5 for a Large Straight. After restarting, Mikazuki stops her tumbler on a 6.

"Almost…" Mikazuki thought. "I have to risk it one more time…"

Mikazuki motions to restart her tumbler. After it activated, she stops it on a 5 as she jumps up and down, her skirt blowing in the breeze.

"Mikazuki's score is a Large Straight!" Tsukasa said, writing "LG 2-6" down. "First Frame goes to Mikazuki Kiryuu!"

"Two more frames, then you're all mine, Keita-sempai!" Mikazuki chimed. Keita just moaned with agony.

Tsukasa cues the second frame as the tumblers reactivate again. Keita stops on 1-2-2-4-4.

"Two pair's good," Keita thought, "but I'll try something bigger." Keita hits the buttons locking in the 2s and 4s as the lone tumbler reactivates. Keita stops it on a 4 and he raises his hands in victory.

"Alright! A Full House!" Keita shouted. "I'm stopping now, Tsukasa."

"OK, then, Keita." Tsukasa nodded, and writes "FH 4^2" on her whiteboard. "Mikazuki, you're up."

"I have to beat a Full House somehow," thought Mikazuki as the tumblers began to move. Mikazuki stops them and it strangely lands on 1-2-3-4-5. When Keita saw the results, he felt dizzy while Mikazuki was bouncing around so much that her skirt fell off.

"I'm done, Tsukasa!" Mikazuki called out.

"Mikazuki's score is a Large Straight. That makes it back-to-back," Tsukasa noted as she puts down "LG 1-5" on the whiteboard. "Second Frame goes to Mikazuki Kiryuu!"

Mikazuki stood in front of Keita looking at him closely and then turns around and bends down with her butt in the air. Her panties are in full bloom in front of Keita.

"Soon, I'll have the ride of my life, Keita-sempai," Mikazuki said, blushing. All Keita could do was try not to get pulled in and win this battle.

"I gotta win this, or I'm done for!" Keita thought. The third frame began and Keita stopped on 1-4-6-6-6.

"666 is the sign of the Devil," Keita said, "but right now I'm already in Hell."

Keita saves his 6s and restarts the tumblers. His next stop had 1-3. Keita signaled to restart the machines one more time. On his last stop, he hit 2-6.

"WOW! 4 of a Kind!" Keita shouted. "I'm so awesome!"

Tsukasa puts "4K +2" on her whiteboard and signals for Mikazuki to start. Her tumblers began to activate, and then she stops on 1-4-4-5-5.

"Two Pair is too small," Mikazuki whined. "I need something bigger."

Mikazuki saves the 5s and restarts the machines. Her next stop had 3-3-5.

"I got a Full House, but it's still short!" she grumbled. "I need a Yahtzee to win!"

Mikazuki saces her third 5 and the machines restart again. Her final stop got her a 4-5. The result caused Mikazuki to break down in tears.

"Mikazuki has 4 of Kind!" Tsukasa said as she writes "4K +4" down, "but Keita has four 6s which beat Mikazuki's four 5s. Third Frame goes to Keita Suminoe!"

Mikazuki walks back to her part of the field and pulls her skirt back on in shame and anguish. Keita began his fourth frame stopping on a 1-1-4-4-6.

"Two Pair and a Full House didn't do good for me before," Keita thought. "I'll save the 4s and hope for a bigger hand."

Keita's next stop was a 1-2-4. He immediately hit the button on his third tumbler showing a 4. The machines began to roll again and Keita stopped on 3-6.

"Keita's score is 3 of a Kind!" said Tsukasa, writing down "3K +6".

Mikazuki pulled herself out of the slump and began her turn. Her first stop had 2-4-4-5-6.

"It worked before, it'll work again!" Mikazuki blushed. "Here I come, Keita-sempai!"

Mikazuki hit the buttons like crazy saving all the machines except the tumbler showing the 4. After the machine restarted, her second stop landed on a 2.

"You're killing me, Smalls!" Mikazuki shouted at the tumbler. "Don't screw with me!"

Tsukasa took it as Mikazuki's cue to restart the last tumbler again. Mikazuki stopped as the die was spinning. It was about to land on a 3, but instead it landed on 2. This caused Mikazuki to cry in a rage.

"Mikazuki Kiryuu has One Pair!" Tsukasa noted, writing down "1P +6" on the whiteboard. "Fourth Frame goes to Keita Suminoe! It's a tie at 2 a piece!"

Tsukasa called Keita and Mikazuki over to her. Mikazuki calmed down slightly as she went to Tsukasa.

"This is the deciding frame," Tsukasa told Keita and Mikazuki. "Whoever wins this last frame is the winner."

Keita and Mikazuki nod as they go back to their respective areas. The tumblers began to move faster than ever before. Keita hopes of trying to time his stops right so he can be victorious. His first stop shown a 1-4-5-5-6.

"It's now or never," Keita thought. He hit his buttons on the machines with 5s. The second stop was a 1-1-2.

"Two Pair didn't do it for me then," Keita sighed, "and it won't do it for me now."

Keita let the untouched machines run for his final turn. His final stop was a 2-3-6.

"I'm finshed," Keita sighed, as he sat down beside Tsukasa awaiting Mikazuki's results.

"Keita's score is One Pair!" Tsukasa noted and writes down "1P +6" on the whiteboard. Mikazuki stands up and walks to Tsukasa bowing down.

"Mikazuki, you must defeat a Pair of 5s to win," Tsukasa continued.

Mikazuki focused on eyeballing the tumblers in order to defeat Keita. She stops on 1-2-4-5-6. Mikazuki jumps up and down again as Keita rolls his eyes back.

"Keita-sempai, I've caught you at last!" she chimed. She leaves the tumbler with the 6 untouched as it begins again. Mikazuki hits her remote again, but the tumbler landed on a 1.

"So close, yet so far away…" Mikazuki whined. "I need a 3! Come on, 3!"

The tumbler's speed went into overdrive as this was the final roll for this game. Mikazuki's stop had the last die spinning, leaving her, Keita and Tsukasa in suspense. Finally, the die landed on a 5. Mikazuki lowered her head in sorrow and pain.

"A 5…" Mikazuki sobbed. "I blew it…"

"Mikazuki scores One Pair!" Tsukasa said, as she writes down "1P +4" on the whiteboard. "Both have a Pair of 5s, but Keita has a kicker of 6 which beats Mikazuki's kicker of 4! Game…Set…Match: Keita Suminoe!"

Tsukasa hands Keita a Sonic Stunner and ushers him out of Nishi Guchi Park and back into Ikebukuro. Meanwhile, Mikazuki sits on the bench crying furiously, knowing she has to wait 5 whole minutes before she can chase Keita through Ikebukuro with the other girls. Tsukasa sat down beside her.

"Cheer up, Mikazuki," Tsukasa said to her. "You did great. That was exceptional playing."

"You think so, Tsukasa?" Mikazuki asked.

"I could never win against Sis and Kona-chan," Tsukasa said with a smile. "Still, it's good to have fun."

"What'll I do for the next 5 minutes?" Mikazuki asked. "I hate waiting…"

"Well, for starters, why don't you tell me why you love Keita so much?" Tsukasa suggested. "That'll make the time fly by."

"Thanks, Tsukasa," Mikazuki said, hugging her. "You're really nice."

"You're welcome, Mikazuki-chan," blushed Tsukasa, as she and Mikazuki talked about Keita. Meanwhile, Keita is completely out of the park and back on the streets of Ikebukuro, looking for any sign of Ako, Riko and Miharu nearby.


End file.
